1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a resin molded type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC card and a memory card have been rapidly developed in recent years. With its rapid development, there has been a demand for a thin plastic or resin molded type semiconductor device mounted in the IC or memory card. A vast number of methods of making the resin molded type semiconductor device thinner have been also proposed. As one of the methods, there is known a structure of a semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-317360, for example, wherein lower surfaces of die pads are exposed without being covered with a mold resin. According to such structure, the semiconductor device can be made thin with a thickness ranging from about 0.2 mm to 0.3 mm if the entire thickness of a package is regarded as about 1.0 mm.